This invention relates to a type of manipulator which can move with six degrees of freedom, and is provided with completely automatic programmable control.
This manipulator is able to carry out any operation for which such manipulators are usually used, such as picking up and conveying pieces from one location to another working location, or welding on to any type of structure, or more varied applications according to requirements.
The manipulator proposed by the invention has been designed to be of particular use and advantage in application to spot welding.